Conventionally, saw chain assemblies for use in conjunction with powered chain saws have been constructed using a series of connected linking members some of which define cutting blades and others of which define gears or driving lugs to engage the drive mechanism of the saw to effect operation thereof. Typically, the individual links are connected by means of separate side links disposed on opposite faces of adjacent cutter and gear links.
Various prior art devices have decreased the number of working parts by combining the cutter blade and the gear into a single link member. Saw chains of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,496 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,385 to Cooper; U.S. Pat.No. 3,269,434 also to Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,048 to Cox; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,989 to Ohman. However, each of the disclosed saw chains requires that the two separate side links described above be used to connect adjacent combination cutter and gear links together. Further, the manner in which the side links are secured to opposite faces of the link members results in an open passageway between the links thus permitting saw dust, splinters and the like, which are produced as a result of the cutting operation, to find their way to the saw drive mechanism. Build-up of such substances on the drive mechanism as well as in the space between links can have an adverse effect on the functioning of the saw.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved saw chain assembly which prevents debris produced during sawing from building up on the chain saw drive mechanism and interfering with the operation thereof.
It is further the object of this invention to provide an improved saw chain assembly which reduces the number of independently moving parts required while increasing the efficiency of manufacture and operation as well as providing a longer working life for the assembly.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved saw chain assembly which is quieter in operation than saw chains presently available.